The Revenge of King Boo
by Magnificent One
Summary: After everything that's happened to him,the King of the Boo's seeks revenge.  First Story ;
1. The Revenge of King Boo

The Revenge of King Boo

King Boo stared across the Mushroom Kingdom, from atop the abandoned castle that he and the Boos called home.

He turned to Boolossus and the rest of the Boos, and said "I am sick of the Mario Brothers. Constantly interfering us Boo's! "Signs of the King's anger were showing, a trait not normally seen. " First, They terrorise all of us, they foil my simple plan to rid the world of them, and even that Princess must interfere with me! So far ,the only time that i have beaten them was during those kart races and baseball tournaments! Even that stupid turtle King controlling the Galaxy couldn't stop them! "

The Boos were agreeing with ever y point made so far."But not anymore!" shouted King Boo "Tomorrow,we are going to singlehandedly do what every other being had failed at : Destroy the Mario Bros for good! " . The cackling of over a thousand Boos that night were sure to send many into nightmares.

Mario and Luigi were walking throughout the kingdom." Lets-a go see the princess, bro" asked Mario. Luigi agreed, and they began to walk to the they neared the castle, the ground shook. "E-earthaquake!" shouted Luigi. "Hold-a on Luigi" replied Mario

"Go!" King Boo ordered. Around 20 boos pursued the distracted Mario Bros. King Boo smiled smugly as the boo easily captured the Mario Bros."Excellent." he muttered. He turned around. Every Boo from the corner of the world had been summoned here. With an army of ten thousand Boos, nothing could even think about winning against them. He ordered his army toward Princess Peach's castle, sitting back and enjoying the show.

A mysterious shadow cast upon King Boo."You're enjoying this, aren't you? "it asked. King Boo, startled replied back " Wh-Wh-What the- Lady Bow? What are you doing here, you snooty spirit?" Lady Bow answered "Keeping you out of and away from trouble. And right now, you're in the middle of both, your "highness"" King Boo glared at her."Wait a minute, are you with us, or against us? No, you're against me, aren't you? You always were! You and your band of traitors!" Instantly, the King materialized a large solid cage, and trapped Lady Bow." Grr! Just let me out! C'mon, we're both Boo's, show some sympathy for once!" She shouted.

King Boo turned his back to her, and smugly said "No. And now, no one can stop me. The Mario Bros have been "taken care" of. Princess Peach and those fungus are doomed. You couldn't fight a goomba, let alone break of a giant cage and rescue a doomed kingdom. And you'll never get any sympathy from me! NEVER! "

And so, this is how the defiant and ancient Mushroom Kingdom fell.


	2. A Jealous King

A Jealous King

Bowser awoke from his slumber as Kamek shouted at him. "WH-What do you want? "Mumbled Bowser from his bed. "My King, we have news. It seems that while we were preparing for the 127th kidnapping of Princess Peach, that we were beaten to her castle. "

This awoke Bowser immediately."What? Who? When i get my claws on th-"

"Actually you might want to reconsider. It seems that our ally, King Boo has taken the matter into his own hands. "

"Bowser responded with a grunt."So, what do I get from this?" he inquired.

"Well he wrote a letter to us, an- an- an-"

"Spit it out already! " Bowser Roared

"We get absolutely nothing."

"What? Show me that!" He growled as he grabbed the letter from Kamek and began to read it.

_Dear Bowser,_

_Finally I have done what you have failed to do your entire life. I have both captured the Mario Brothers, and that Princess, and conquered their stupid Kingdom. Speaking of stupid Kingdoms, you Koopas better not dare anger me, or even come close to me and my Boos, or you'll be the stupid reptile that will suffer. _

_I hope you'll be able to live as lower of us two, knowing that you whole life was a miserable failure._

_Signed, King Boo_

Bowser finished reading the letter. He stood up and silently walked to the castle grounds. Kamek followed "My Lord? Nothing will happen if you just stay grumpy like this."

"You're right. Organise the Koopa Troop. Now. "

"Right away" replied Kamek, as he flew off to the barracks.

Bowser thought to himself. I have helped him. Why would he decide to betray me? He stands no chance against me and the Koopa Troop. But Deep down, Bowser knew that his Koopa Troop, probably the only and last source of hope now, might not be able to defeat the all powerful King Boo.


End file.
